Dinner Date
by Fight like a Muggle
Summary: Draco's parents want to take him and his boyfriend out to dinner, only Draco doesn't have a boyfriend. Blaise's solution: Recruit Harry Potter for the job. Mild slash HP/DM


First date

Blaise Zabini was a dead man walking. This was the ultimate betrayal. Did Slytherin loyalty mean nothing anymore? Draco thought while hiding behind his bed curtains "Calm down Draco, it's not like I ripped up your Armani shirt or anything…yet"

"Don't you dare!" Blaise rolled his eyes and glanced over at Caspian Snape and Torian Lestrange. Torian shrugged non-committedly "Your problem" he mouthed. Caspian at least tried to look concerned for their friend's welfare but he was stifling laughter. Blaise could see nothing worth laughing about. Draco seemed really upset and he'd only been trying to help…

"_Hey Potter!" Harry stopped and turned to look at Blaise curiously, Blaise tried to smile in a non-threatening Hufflepuff way. _

"_Zabini, you look like you're about to kill me" and that's what he gets for smiling. "Look, Potter, none of us like you but Draco needs your help"_

"_Wow, Zabini, I totally want to help! Just what do you need?" Harry grinned. It took Blaise a moment to realise he was being sarcastic. He ran a hand through his dark hair and tried a different tack, "C'mon Potter, I though Gryffindors were all for helping those in need? And Dray is in dire distress" Harry looked thoughtful then, his green eyes sparkling, he spoke, _

"_Fine, what does Malfoy need help with?"_

"_His parents want to meet his boyfriend…"_

"_So?"_

"_He doesn't have a boyfriend so you're going to pretend to be his boyfriend" Blaise said bluntly. Harry's eyes widened, then he started laughing before stopping abruptly. _

"_Why me? Can't you or Caspian or even Torian do it?" Blaise sighed, god Gryfindors were stupid. _

"_Torian and Draco are cousins, Caspian is straight and Narcissa is my godmother, she'd know that I was faking it"_

"_How do you know I'm not straight?" _

_Harry looked at him. Blaise smirked, "I saw you and Cedric snogging in the Library during the Tri-Wizard Tournament" _

_He'd wanted to throw Harry off, but Harry just smirked right back. "Ok, Zabini, I'll do it" _

_Wow, Blaise did not expect this to be so easy, "What's the catch, Potter?"_

"_No catch, maybe I just think Malfoy's cute" Harry smirked and swaggered off leaving Blaise to stare after him. _

Which brought them straight to their current situation. Draco was refusing to get out of bed, despite the fact that his parents would be arriving to take him and his 'boyfriend' out to dinner. Finally, Torian seemed to take pity on Blaise…

"Draco, stop acting like a goddamn diva and get out of bed" he glared menacingly, and when Torian glared people tended to do what he wanted. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't people.

"No, Blaise has ruined my life! I cannot be seen in public ever again!" Caspian walked calmly forward,

"Draco, why does it matter so much? You go out with Potter _once _and then we never have to mention it" Torian smirked and opened his mouth to say something but,

"Silencio" Blaise muttered, swishing his wand just in time. Draco peered out from behind the bed curtains and glanced at Torian, who was yelling silently at Blaise, before focussing on Caspian.

"I just don't want to go out with Potter"

"Yeah, but why? He's not bad looking and…"

"You can't judge that!" Caspian ignored Draco and carried on

"…He's got quite nice personality and is perfectly intelligent, so why don't you want to pretend with him?"

"Because…because…," Draco sputtered, "He's…my arch-nemesis and…and we fight all the time!" Blaise snorted and Draco turned to glare at him, he just glared right back.

"Draco, you've barely fought all year and people don't have arch-nemeses in real life," Torian, free from the curse, coughed,

"Except Torian and Longbottom" Draco sighed, flopped back onto his bed and put his hands over his face before muttering,

"I love him"

"What?" Blaise said, cupping his ear, "I didn't quite catch that"

Draco whispered "I love him" again.

This time Caspian smirked, "I'm sorry Draco. You're just going to have to speak up"

Draco sat up to glare at them and said "I am in love with him" louder.

Torian laughed, "Gosh, Dray, I don't know what's wrong with us, we just can't hear you"

Draco leapt up and screeched, "I'm fucking in love with Harry Potter!" when his three friends burst into laughter, he glared harder, "You're wankers all of you, I hate you!"

"What lovely language" They all turned to see Harry leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, eyes glittering. The laughter ceased abruptly. Draco shifted awkwardly, "Uh…how much did you hear?"

"Not much, I only just got here"

"How'd you get in?" Torian asked curiously

"Parseltongue" was the reply. Harry stretched nonchalantly and walked across the room. Draco licked his lips and risked a look at Harry, only to meet his bright green eyes. God, he was pretty. That gorgeous quidditch-toned body, bright green eyes and soft black hair, Draco just wanted to run his hands through it, then maybe pull Harry in to meet those red lips and Harry would smile and say, "…and Dad downstairs" Wait, what? Draco was pulled out of his little daydream. Harry was looking at him slightly confusedly while his three 'friends' were all smirking knowingly. Draco coughed and looked at Harry, "I'm just coming"

Harry shrugged and left and Draco did _not _stare at him as he left. Draco turned to look at his fellow Slytherins, "You are all dead to me"

The bastards just laughed and Blaise winked at him, "Better get going Dray, you don't want to keep your parents waiting, let alone your _boyfriend" _

Draco turned furiously and gave them the finger before slamming the door behind him. He could still hear them laughing. Wankers.

Sitting in the comfiest chair by the fire was a tall elegantly dressed woman, her light blonde curls tied in a flattering bun and her slender bejewelled hands neatly folded in her lap. Draco's mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Standing just behind her was her husband and Draco's father, Lord Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in nice fitting navy robes and standing with the grace all Malfoys seemed to possess. Harry was stood in front of them and smiled cheekily at Draco when he appeared. He was explaining something to Narcissa, "…so you see Mrs Malfoy the importance of the charity. We need to help the endangered species in our world"

Narcissa was nodding and smiling at him, when she turned and saw Draco, she rose to give him a kiss on the cheek. Lucius walked over and pulled him into hug.

"Hello, Draco we've just been talking with Harry, he says he's your boyfriend" Lucius said smiling at Draco while looking slightly disbelieving. Draco swallowed,

"Uh..yeah…Harry's my..uh..boyfriend" Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him and Lucius looked pensive, "I see."

"Yeah… we love each other a lot and…and, yeah" Draco finished lamely. Suddenly he jumped about a foot in the air as he felt Harry take his hand. He looked to the side only to see Harry standing and smiling at him. Narcissa glanced at them both before looking down at their joined hands, suddenly she smiled,

"Well, we should get to our dinner reservations. Lucius" taking Lucius' arm she swished out of the Slytherin common room leaving Harry and Draco to stumble along behind her and Lucius.

"Pull yourself together," Harry whispered urgently in Draco's ear after pulling him into the restaurant's male loos, "I thought Slytherins were good at lying"

Annoyed, Draco pulled himself up, "We are"

"Oh yeah? So what was all that at dinner?" Harry asked incredulously.

"_So how long have you two been together?" Lucius asked while lifting his glass. _

"_Ten years" Draco said randomly, waving his arms around. Lucius lifted one arched eyebrow, "You've been together since you were eight?" _

"_Uh…yeah, in spirit" Lucius just smiled and took a sip of wine. _

_Narcissa picked up where he left off, _

"_When was the first date? Who asked whom?" Harry opened his mouth to speak only to have Draco, panicking slightly, say _

"_We went to a restaurant but not together…I mean we went home together but not like that…not in that sense…I mean…there is nothing going on"_

_Narcissa looked puzzled, "I thought you were dating?"_

"_We are, ha ha, just…." Thankfully Harry cut in smoothly,_

"_Mrs Malfoy, what Draco means to say is that we both went to the Three Broomsticks separately but he knocked into me and spilt my butter beer, when he offered to buy me a replacement…well, things just went from there and I haven't looked back since" Harry turned to look fondly at Draco, "But, Dray, I think you should show me where the toilets are…" Harry got up and pulled Draco after him._

Draco flushed, "That was a temporary moment of panic. It won't happen again"

Harry smiled and leant towards Draco's lips, "You look cute when you're flustered" then he left leaving Draco in the bathroom wondering what the hell just happened?

"Thank God that's over" Draco breathed, having waved his parents off. He and Harry were walking back up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. Harrry laughed the sound ringing through the cool night air. Draco turned to look at Harry and was surprised to see that Harry was staring at him. For a moment they just looked at each other before Draco blushed and awkwardly began to fan himself with his hand, "Is it just me or is it unusually hot for October?" Harry smirked and looked up at the sky, the moon lighting up his face.

They continued walking in silence until Draco stopped and Harry turned round to look at him, "Hurry up slow poke"

Draco frowned and walked up to Harry quickly closing the gap between them. Harry looked at from under his eyelashes and smiled. Draco swallowed, placing his hands on Harry's waist, he ran his thumb over Harry's hip bone, making Harry's jumper ride up until he was rubbing bare skin. Harry glanced down, his breathing quickening slightly. "Hey, Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" Draco murmured, focusing on Harry's soft lips and moving closer until he could feel Harry's hot breath on his own lips.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Draco smiled and nodded, moving to close the gap…and he felt Harry's fingers on his mouth and his hand against his chest pushing him away.

"I never kiss on a first date, let alone before" Harry laughed and he turned to continue walking up the path.

Draco stood, amazed, for few moments before running to catch up with Harry. He finally did in Castle, just as Harry was about to climb the staircase to Gryffindor.

"Harry, doyouwannagooutwithme?" Draco asked, all in one breath.

Harry looked at him, "You might have to speak a little slower, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath, "Do you want to go out with me?" the next few seconds were agonisingly slow, Harry looked him up and down,

"Yeah, ok, see you Saturday about 11? We can go to Hogsmeade." Draco blinked and then he smiled,

"Yeah, that'd be good, great in fact, I can't wait" he babbled

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're getting flustered"

Harry smirked. Draco blushed and turned to walk to Slytherin,

"And Draco?" Draco turned around only to be met by Harry's soft lips. He moaned and moved his hands to tangle in Harry's soft hair, pulling gently. Harry smiled into the kiss, moving his lips slowly against Draco's, he pushed his tongue against Draco's mouth, Draco eagerly parted his lips and Harry flicked his tongue across the roof of Draco's mouth before nipping at Draco's bottom lip once, twice before pulling back. Draco let out a disappointed moan,

"I thought you didn't kiss before a first date" Draco murmured.

Harry grinned, "I made an exception besides," he winked, cheekily, "You're cute when flustered" with that he turned and ran up the stairs. Draco smiled, he couldn't wait until Saturday.


End file.
